What we musn't know
by Gody
Summary: Dans un monde où la jumelle d'Harry Potter est considérée comme la Survivante et où l'ombre de Voldemort semble sur le point de ressurgir, un enfant du futur fait son apparition. Celui-ci proclame qu'il est l'enfant d'Harry Potter et qu'il est venu pour tout changer. Et, pour finir, il ne cesse de dire que Drago Malfoy est la clé de ce changement nécessaire à leur cause.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde! Alors je suis ravie de vous présenter une autre nouvelle histoire (mais je suis en furie dis donc!).

**What we mustn't know **

**Chapitre 1**

Drago Malfoy avait entendu, comme tous les enfants sorciers en Angleterre, l'histoire de Kathleen Potter. Il s'agissait probablement de l'histoire préférée de nombreux petits enfants empli d'imagination. Comment s'empêcher d'imaginer la nuit où le méchant Seigneur des ténèbres avait été détruit par un simple bébé? Les yeux gris de Drago se posèrent sur la jeune fille qui riait joyeusement avec un de ses nombreux admirateurs. Drago avait attendu des années afin de la rencontrer, après tout elle était l'héroïne par excellence. La princesse guerrière. Dommage que la réalité soit bien plus ennuyeuse que la fiction. Elle était assez mignonne si quelqu'un aimait les cheveux roux et les yeux bruns, mais bordel… Elle était une Poufsouffle et elle était si maladroite que Drago craignait pour la sûreté de tous ses amis. Son regard se posa alors brièvement sur le jumeau de la jeune fille, l'ombre silencieuse. Personne ne voyait l'intérêt de parler d'Harry Potter. De toute façon, qu'y avait-il à dire d'un type qui parlait par monosyllabe et qui s'était contenté de se rouler les pouces alors que sa sœur détruisait le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps. Bon, il exagérait. Harry Potter n'avait même pas un an lorsque sa sœur jumelle avait tué le Seigneur des ténèbres, il était donc incapable de se rouler les pouces. Mais la _Survivante_, comme tout le monde l'appelait, était inintéressante la plupart du temps, et son frère, l'ombre, était tout aussi pathétique. Les héros n'étaient plus ce qu'ils étaient. Quelqu'un lui donna soudainement un coup de coude et il jeta un regard noir en direction de son meilleur ami, Blaise Zabini.

- Je sais, je sais… Nous avons bientôt cours. Siffla Drago. Pas besoin de me battre.

- Tu n'as visiblement jamais eu de véritables coups, espèce de petite nature.

Le blond l'aurait volontiers assommé, mais Blaise s'était déjà levé tout en lui jetant un regard éloquent de ses yeux vert pâle. Drag soupira longuement avant de se résigner à en faire de même. Il n'avait aucune envie d'arriver en retard au cours du professeur Rogue. Bien que celui-ci favorisait clairement les Serpentards, il pouvait se montrer particulièrement vicieux si quelqu'un osait le déranger pendant l'un de ses moments grandiloques. Sérieusement, il ne savait pas comment appeler les moments où le professeur Rogue pénétrait dans leur classe, les cheveux au vent et la cape flottante. Si ce n'était pas théâtral… Drago était si profondément perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne remarqua pas que quelqu'un était devant lui et fonça directement dans son dos. Un éclair d'irritation le traversa et il ne put s'empêcher de montrer la personne. La personne en question se tourna dans sa direction et le Serpentard fit une grimace en reconnaissant Harry Potter. N'était-il pas assis à la table des Griffondors il y a de cela trois secondes? Comment était-il arrivé devant lui aussi vite?

- Tu devrais t'excuser Potter. S'énerva le blond.

Le brun haussa un sourcil en le regardant de haut et Drago se sentit rougir sous l'énervement. Oui, il savait qu'il n'était pas très grand. Était-il vraiment obligé de le regarder comme s'il était supérieur à lui? Le blond croisa alors les bras sur sa poitrine et eut un sourire carnassier.

- Ne vas-tu donc pas t'excuser? Je croyais que tu faisais toujours ce qu'on te disait.

Il était convaincu que le Griffondor allait au moins montrer un début d'inconfort face à son acerbe, mais les yeux émeraude continuaient à le fixer avec une totale indifférence. Quoi? Était-ce donc si surprenant qu'il lui demande des excuses? Ils ne s'étaient peut-être jamais parlé, mais cela faisait 6 ans qu'ils étaient dans les mêmes classes! Pourquoi le regardait-il ainsi?

- Qui es-tu? Demanda le Griffondor.

C'était quoi cette… Les joues de Drago devinrent cramoisies et cette fois-ci il poussa un grognement de rage. Pardon? Sérieusement? Est-ce qu'il plaisantait? S'il devait en juger par le regard vide que le Griffondor fixait sur lui, non… il ne plaisantait pas. L'humiliation était si cuisante qu'il crispa les poings.

- Hé bien dis donc… Je croyais que c'était ta sœur qui était tombée sur la tête. Est-ce que le Seigneur des ténèbres t'a assommé lui aussi? Est-ce que tu as une jolie cicatrice?

Potter roula des yeux avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir. Drago n'arrivait pas à y croire… Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il venait de recevoir une telle humiliation de l'ombre… d'un type sans la moindre importance… d'un type qui n'avait rien de spécial… Blaise posa vivement sa main sur son bras, l'empêchant de céder à la tentation de lancer un sort vicieux au frère jumeau de la Survivante.

- Nous avons un cours, Drago et tu ne veux pas avoir de retenue à cause de lui, pas vrai? Raisonna le mulâtre.

- Je vais le…

- Oui, oui. Tu planifieras sa mort sanglante et douloureuse plus tard. Je ne veux pas être en retard au cours!

()()()()

Drago ne goûtait même pas les aliments qu'il mettait dans sa bouche. Il était bien trop occupé à fixer avec énervement Potter qui semblait complètement dans la lune. L'humiliation qu'il avait vécu le matin même était encore très fraîche dans sa mémoire… trop fraîche… Il n'était pas question qu'il laisse passer cela. Il ne fallait pas chatouiller le dragon qui dormait. Et lui était le putain de roi des dragons. Il ne se rendit même pas compte qu'il serrait sa fourchette à la briser en deux et que Blaise le fixait en se massant doucement le crâne.

- Drago… Tu ne veux pas t'attaquer au frère de la Survivante. Elle a vaincu le Seigneur des ténèbres alors qu'elle ne pouvait même pas se moucher toute seule. Laisse-le tranquille. Ça n'en vaut pas la peine.

- Premièrement, je ne suis pas convaincu qu'elle puisse, même à son âge, se moucher toute seule. Deuxièmement, si je pense que ça en vaut la peine… ça veut que dire que ça en vaut la peine! Vociféra le blond.

- Ok… Peu importe… J'emmènerais des roses à ton enterrement. Ne t'inquiète pas, elles seront blanches. Elles vont si bien avec ton teint.

- Je ne peux pas détester deux personnes à la fois, Blaise. Alors, je te prierai gentiment de te la fermer.

Son meilleur ami s'apprêtait visiblement à dire quelque chose lorsqu'une lumière s'abattit brusquement dans la grande salle, les prenant tous par surprise.

()()()()

Harry Potter écoutait vaguement Ron et Hermione se disputer sur un sujet quelconque. Toute son attention était sur Kathleen. Comme d'habitude. Si son père apprenait qu'il avait quitté sa jumelle ne serait-ce qu'une seconde des yeux… Il ne voulait même pas imaginer ce qu'il se passerait. Depuis la mort de sa mère lors de l'attaque de Voldemort sur leur maison, Kathleen était devenue la personne la plus précieuse aux yeux de James Potter. Après tout, elle était spéciale. Harry ignorait si la prophétie qui prédisait le retour de Voldemort d'entre les morts et le combat final entre Kathleen et lui était vrai, mais son père y croyait… Et si son père y croyait, cela voulait dire que toute sa vie devait tourner autour de son point. Cela ne le dérangeait pas. Il était habitué à cette vie. La lumière qui s'abattit sur la grande salle le fit violemment sursauter et il se redressa d'un coup, bien décidé à aller voir sa jumelle. Bordel… Si seulement il avait pu être placé à Poufsouffle… Ainsi, il aurait pu toujours veiller sur elle. La lumière blanche disparut et rien ne sembla avoir changé… hormis l'enfant de 12 ans qui venait d'apparaitre. Harry fronça aussitôt les sourcils en voyant que l'enfant qui était apparut de nulle part lui ressemblait dangereusement. Il aurait fallu qu'il soit à moitié aveugle pour ne pas reconnaître les cheveux ébouriffés et les traits qui se trouvaient dans son propre visage. Les seules différences entre eux, hormis leur âge, étaient la peau d'albâtre que l'enfant avait ainsi que ses yeux clairs. À cette distance, il ne pouvait clairement voir leur couleur. Harry continua à marcher jusqu'à sa sœur qui regardait l'enfant, visiblement abasourdie. Personne n'osait parler, ni même respirer, alors que l'enfant inconnu se dirigeait vers leur directeur. Harry se plaça calmement à côté de sa sœur qui lui lança un regard exaspéré avant de soupirer et de continuer à regarder l'étrange scène. L'enfant s'arrêta devant le vieux directeur qui le fixait avec des yeux pétillants.

- Qui es-tu? Demanda calmement le vieil homme.

Le jeune garçon se mordit la lèvre avant de lever la tête avec arrogance.

- Je suis moi.

Même Harry, qui était difficilement surpris par quoi que ce soit, haussa un sourcil. Il vit le visage du professeur Rogue tourner au cramoisie sous la colère, alors que Dumbledore se contentait de sourire davantage.

- D'accord alors. Quel est ton nom? Rectifia le vieux directeur.

- Kane Potter.

Kathleen lui agrippa brusquement la main et Harry la serra afin de la rassurer, mais fronça les sourcils. Impossible que ce garçon soit son frère. Son père était encore fidèle à la mémoire de sa mère… Et, même s'il décidait de coucher avec une femme anonyme, il n'abandonnerait certainement pas son enfant. Surtout que n'importe qui pouvait regarder ce garçon et voir qu'il était un Potter.

- Quel est le nom de ton père, Kane? Poursuivit Dumbledore.

Harry n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il posait toutes ces question devant tout le monde. Ne pouvait-il pas monter dans son bureau? Où bien avait-il envie de tourner sa famille en ridicule? La main de Kathleen le serrait si fort qu'il en avait presque mal. Cela importait peu. Il avait déjà eu bien plus mal physiquement dans sa vie.

- Mon père est Harry Potter.

Cette fois-ci, les étudiants réagirent et se mirent à murmurer. Harry pouvait sentir les regards se poser sur lui et son visage se crispa afin d'afficher un masque d'indifférence. Il n'était pas habitué à être dans la lumière. Normalement, l'attention était sur sa sœur et il préférait largement cet état des faits. Il eut l'envie ridicule de se recroqueviller sur lui-même, mais se retint de justesse. Il ne pouvait plus se cacher à présent.

- Harry Potter tu dis… Il n'a que 16 ans mon garçon… Tu as visiblement près de 12 ans, n'est-ce pas?

- Oui. Confirma Kane.

- Alors, comment pourrait-il être ton père?

Kane fronça les sourcils avant de croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Il a mit son machin à l'intérieur de ma mère. Voici comment il peut être mon père.

Harry se sentit dangereusement blêmir et il dut se faire violence afin de continuer à afficher un air impassible. Kane continuait à fixer avec une certaine arrogance Dumbledore, malgré le fait qu'il serrait ses mains à s'enfoncer les ongles dans la peau. Harry connaissait bien cette tactique. Il ignorait comment cet enfant était arrivé dans ce monde, après tout il était évident qu'il était un Potter. Mais, s'il avait baisé quelqu'un à l'âge de 4 ans, il était sur qu'il s'en souviendrait.

- D'accord… Alors, comment se fait-il que ton père ne sache pas ton existence?

- Mon père connait mon existence. Répondit placidement Kane.

- Pourtant, tu n'as qu'à regarder son expression pour voir qu'il ne comprend rien à cette situation.

Dumbledore le pointa alors et les yeux clairs de Kane se dirigèrent vers lui. La lèvre inférieure du jeune garçon trembla légèrement avant qu'il ne se secoue la tête.

- Harry Potter ne connait visiblement pas ton existence, n'es-tu pas d'accord? Poursuivit Dumbledore.

Bordel… Pourquoi continuait-il à avoir cette conversation devant tout le monde? Ne pouvaient-ils pas aller en discuter quelque part? Et la main de Kathleen qui continuait à le serrer à lui faire mal. Il baissa rapidement les yeux vers sa jumelle qui semblait incroyablement troublé avant de relever le regard vers Kane Potter.

- Il ne me connait pas encore. Rectifia Kane.

- Que veux-tu dire?

- Qu'il ne me connait pas encore.

Harry ignorait si cet enfant faisait exprès de prendre la question au pied de la lettre, mais cela commençait sincèrement à lui taper sur les nerfs.

- Quand va-t-il te connaître?

- Lorsqu'il aura 23 ans.

Dumbledore se redressa alors, le regard grave.

- Tu viens du futur n'est-ce pas?

La gorge d'Harry se serra violemment lorsqu'il vit le corps de Kane trembler légèrement avant que celui-ci ne se ressaisisse.

- Oui.

- Pourquoi es-tu ici?

Kane laissa son regard tombé à ses pieds, sa chevelure ébouriffée cachant efficacement l'expression de son visage.

- Pour tout changer.

À suivre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre!

**What we mustn't know **

**Chapitre 2**

Harry se laissait entrainer jusqu'au bureau de Dumbledore sans véritablement regarder où il allait. Son regard était bien trop occupé à vaciller entre Kathleen et Kane Potter. Il se força à garder un visage impassible, alors que son cœur battait à la chamade dans sa poitrine. Une part de lui avait envie de se dire que c'était absolument impossible. Cet enfant mentait pour… il ignorait pourquoi exactement. Quelle gloire pouvait-il avoir à être l'enfant de l'ombre de la Survivante? Si Kane avait véritablement attiré l'attention, n'aurait-il pas plutôt dit qu'il était l'enfant de sa jumelle? Il devait s'agir d'un cousin germain dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Son regard se posa plus fermement sur le petit garçon qui regardait droit devant lui tout en se mordant la lèvre inférieure. Il était visiblement nerveux. Qui ne l'aurait pas été? Dire une telle chose devant toute l'école… Tout le monde allait se mettre à murmurer autour de lui. Il n'appréciait définitivement pas l'attention.

Kathleen était si nerveuse à ses côtés que, pour une rare fois, elle ne trébucha nullement sur une pierre imaginaire. La situation était véritablement problématique. Une grimace se forma sur son visage tout en montant l'escalier qui le menait au bureau de son directeur. Que cet enfant soit son enfant venu du futur ou non, il était visiblement un Potter… ce qui voulait dire que son père allait être mis au courant de la situation. Il avait la migraine juste à imaginer une conversation avec son paternel. Il allait être inquiet pour Kathleen et les discours qu'il allait devoir entendre seraient probablement longs et pénibles. Dumbledore les invita à s'asseoir et Harry se laissa choir silencieusement sur une chaise. Une chance pour lui, les regards de tous, Dumbledore, McGonagall, Rogue et sa sœur étaient braqués sur Kane qui redressa soudainement fièrement la tête. Harry remarqua, pour la première fois, que ses yeux étaient gris. Le contraste entre les cheveux aussi noir que le jais et des yeux aussi clairs étaient saisissants bien qu'assez beau.

- Alors, tu viens du futur… Commença Dumbledore.

- Nous devrions utiliser du véritaserum. Déclara d'emblée Rogue. Afin de nous assurer que cet enfant, peu importe qui il est vraiment, nous dise la vérité.

Les yeux plissés de Rogue lui firent clairement comprendre que le professeur de potion n'avait nullement l'intention de respecter la loi qui disait que les mineurs n'avaient pas à boire du véritaserum. Dumbledore leva un sourcil alors que Kane reniflait délicatement.

- Cela ne marchera pas sur moi. Fit remarquer le jeune adolescent. Mais, vous pouvez toujours perdre votre temps si ça vous chante. Il n'y a rien de pressant après tout…

Ce sarcasme n'était définitivement pas un trait Potter par contre. À moins que la mère d'Harry ait été sarcastique… Ce n'était pas comme s'il se souvenait vraiment d'elle. Et il savait que son père avait embelli sa mémoire à un point tel qu'elle semblait presque angélique. Il ne connaitrait jamais la vraie Lily Evans. Juste une ombre de vérité sur sa personne. Comme lui… Elle était une ombre, comme lui. Rogue claqua de la langue avant de faire apparaître une fiole dans sa main et de la tendre à Kane qui l'avala sans se poser de question. Il devait admirer le courage de l'enfant… ou peut-être connaissait-il déjà Rogue dans le futur. Cette histoire était vraiment trop bizarre pour lui…

- Ton nom est Kane Potter, c'est bien ça? Répéta Dumbledore.

- Oui.

- Tu viens du futur?

- Oui.

- Pourquoi es-tu venu ici?

- Pour tout changer?

- Et qu'est-ce que ce tout?

Kane fronça les sourcils, semblant réfléchir pendant quelques secondes.

- La vie et la mort… La puissance et la faiblesse… La douleur et le bonheur… La destruction et la préservation… Tout.

- Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne réponds jamais à une question? Demanda Dumbledore, ses yeux bleus pétillant légèrement.

- À cause du sort qui m'a envoyé ici… Le futur ne veut pas être changé, alors il fait tout pour que ma venue soit inutile. S'il trouve un moyen de m'empêcher de répondre clairement à la question, il le fera. Vous devez me poser des questions précises auxquelles je ne peux m'échapper sinon…

Le visage de Kane se crispa et Harry sentit son cœur se serrer dans sa poitrine. Ses yeux ne pouvaient s'empêcher de dévorer ce garçon qui allait être son fils plus tard dans sa vie. Il n'aurait jamais imaginé qu'il serait père un jour. En fait, il avait été convaincu de ne jamais avoir la moindre relation avec quiconque jusqu'à la fin de sa vie. Sa mission dans la vie était d'être le gardien de sa sœur aussi longtemps que son père n'était pas là. Où avait-il trouvé le temps de coucher avec une femme pour lui faire un enfant? Il n'aurait su le dire…

- Qui t'a envoyé ici?

- Ma… mère…

Les poings de Kane se crispèrent et Harry fut tenté de le réconforter. Malheureusement, il ne savait nullement comment faire cela. Était-il censé lui tapoter la main? Lui caresser les cheveux? Lui embrasser le front? Ces simples idées le rendaient si mal à l'aise qu'il restait figé par la gêne. Kathleen regardait son futur fils avec un intérêt presque comique, semblait boire ses mots.

- Qui est ta mère?

- Ma mère est ma mère.

- Quel est son nom?

- Je ne peux pas le dire.

Harry fronça les sourcils et Kane baissa les yeux, semblant se recroquevillé sur lui-même. Il ne savait pas quelle idée se faire de cet enfant. Était-il fort ou faible? Courageux ou lâche? Il semblait si complexe et il n'avait que 12 ans… Et lui n'en avait que 16 et il n'était nullement prêt à être le père de qui que ce soit. En fait, il n'était pas convaincu de pouvoir être père un jour.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Déclara Dumbledore. La personne qui a lancé le sort ne peut pas être révélé, c'est bien ça?

- Oui.

- Et quel sortilège… Non, tu ne peux pas me le dire, bien évidemment…

Kane baissa encore plus la tête et les yeux bleus de Dumbledore se posèrent sur lui. Aucun muscle ne bougea dans le visage impassible d'Harry bien qu'il avait l'impression d'être dans un manège émotif.

- Si le futur doit être changé… j'imagine que cela doit être par les Potter. Il doit y avoir une raison pour laquelle c'est votre enfant qui est venu dans le passé, Monsieur Potter.

C'était bien la première fois de sa vie que quelqu'un parlait de lui dans une conversation. Pendant quelques secondes, Harry attendit que le nom de sa sœur soit mentionné, mais il ne vint jamais. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Kathleen qui le fixait gravement. Quoi? S'attendaient-ils donc à ce qu'il dise quelque chose de profond?

- Hn…

Oui… Ce qu'il venait de dire débordait de spiritualité et d'intelligence… Malheureusement, il ne savait véritablement pas quoi dire. À quoi cela servirait-il qu'il ouvre sa bouche? Et son enfant qui lui avait à peine lancé un regard depuis son arrivé. Il devait probablement être un père merdique. Cela n'était guère étonnant.

- Je pense donc qu'il devrait rester avec vous, à Griffondor, jusqu'à ce que cette histoire soit mise au clair. Bien évidemment, votre père sera mis au courant de la situation.

Il n'y avait pas d'adjectif pour décrire l'horreur de cette situation. S'il devait en juger par le blêmissement de sa sœur jumelle, celle-ci ressentait exactement la même chose que lui. La venue de James Potter était… Il se redressa lentement de sa chaise, posant les yeux sur Kane. Le garçon continuai à ne regarder personne, surtout pas lui. Harry s'approcha de lui et se résigna à poser une main sur son épaule. Les yeux gris plongèrent alors dans les siens, et Kane sembla dévorer son visage des yeux comme s'il ne l'avait jamais vu auparavant. Sérieusement? Était-il donc un père aussi merdique que son propre fils agissait comme s'il venait de voir un fantôme?

- Allons-y. Ordonna-t-il.

Kane se leva d'un bond et Kathleen en fit de même. Harry prit à peine le peine de saluer ses professeurs avant de sortir du bureau. Kathleen se trouvait à sa droite alors que Kane se trouvait à sa gauche. Il était entouré par sa famille et il ne s'était jamais senti aussi perdu.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses que Papa va dire en voyant Kane? Souffla sa jumelle.

- Je n'en sais rien.

Probablement qu'il s'agissait d'un signe que Voldemort allait revenir à la vie et tuer tout le monde, passant du plus puissant des aurors à Bugs Bunny.

- Tu ne penses pas… qu'il va vouloir me surprotéger encore plus, pas vrai? Supplia Kathleen.

- Je n'en sais rien.

- Eurg… je ne peux pas imaginer ce qui va se passer quand il va voir un enfant venu du futur afin de "tout changer". Il va sûrement en faire toute une histoire.

- Avec raison. Fit remarquer Harry.

Kathleen était bien trop occupée à marmonner silencieusement pour l'écouter et Harry ne prit même plus la peine de l'écouter. Il savait déjà que la réaction de son père risquait d'être extrême, mais il ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Une personne venue du futur afin de les prévenir… N'était-ce pas digne de causer un sentiment de panique? Il entendit un reniflement malheureux à côté de lui et se tourna aussitôt en direction de Kane. Le jeune adolescent venait de s'arrêter et ses yeux étaient embués de larmes. Harry jeta un regard paniqué en direction de sa sœur qui fixait Kane avec une expression abasourdie. D'accord… Une larme silencieuse dégringola sur la joue de Kane avant que celui-ci ne parte soudainement en courant, le dépassant aisément. Oh bordel…

()()()()

Si Drago pensait que la vie à Poudlard était mouvementé, il ne savait pas comment appeler l'arrivé de "l'enfant du futur". Bien qu'il n'y croyait pas une seule seconde, il devait admettre que cela mettait du piquant à leur vie scolaire.

- Mais, il ressemblait vraiment à Potter. Déclara Blaise.

- Les gens ne viennent pas du futur, ok? Protesta Drago. En tout cas, pas d'aussi loin. Il s'agit probablement d'une mauvaise blague orchestré par Harry Potter afin d'avoir l'attention de tout le monde. Cet imbécile…

- L'amour règne dit donc.

Drago était à deux secondes de montrer les dents sous la rage lorsqu'il vit quelqu'un courir dans leur direction. Il reconnut assez facilement la version miniature de Potter et haussa un sourcil. Kane Potter s'arrêta soudainement devant eux et le visage maculé de larmes le fit violemment sursauter. Avant qu'il ne puisse ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, le jeune adolescent poussa un gémissement d'animal blessé avant de se jeter dans ses bras. La bouche de Drago dégringola sous le choc alors que Blaise le fixait comme s'il venait de se teindre les cheveux en rose bonbon… ce qui aurait été moins étrange que cette situation. Le corps de Kane était secoué de tremblements violents et le blond sentit son cœur se briser dans sa poitrine. Il ne prit pas de temps avant d'enlacer fermement l'adolescent tout en lui caressant les cheveux. Kane sembla fondre contre lui, son corps se détendant dans ses bras. Personne ne devait être au courant qu'il avait le cœur plus sensible qu'il ne voulait l'admettre… mais comment pouvait-il résister à l'envie de consoler un enfant? Il adorait les enfants… Tristement pour lui. Un rougissement désagréable s'étendit sur ses joues en voyant les jumeaux Potter courir dans leur direction. Kathleen Potter s'arrêta brusquement et lui lança un regard perplexe alors que Potter le fixait sans la moindre expression. Kane sembla entendre leur arrivé, car il resserra son étreinte autour de lui, enfouissant son visage contre son épaule.

- Heu… Kane… Ton _père_ est là? Souffla Drago.

- Personne ne prend la situation au sérieux… Personne.

Drago jeta un regard désespéré en direction de Potter alors qu'il continuait à enlacer Kane. N'avait-il pas une aura qui faisait fuir les enfants même s'il les trouvait adorables?

- Tout le monde prend la situation très au sérieux… Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va s'arranger.

Kane releva soudainement la tête et Drago fut frappé par ses yeux gris. Ils semblaient extraordinairement claires en contraste avec ses cheveux noirs. Le Serpentard ne pouvait qu'en admirer l'effet. Après tout, lui aussi avec les yeux, mais les siens semblaient beaucoup plus sombres.

- Tu le promets? Demanda Kane, d'une petite voix.

- Bien évidemment.

Kane hocha la tête avant de le relâcher tout en s'essuyant les yeux. Drago lui tendit aussitôt un mouchoir tout en fronçant le nez.

- Ce n'est pas du tout propre de s'essuyer de cette façon. Gronda-t-il.

- Oui, je sais… Soupira Kane.

Il lui lança un petit sourire avant de se tourner en direction de Potter.

- La situation est sérieuse et vous devriez arrêter de penser à votre stupide père quand tout est aussi merdique! S'énerva le brun.

Si après cela, les jumeaux Potter ne l'écoutaient pas, Drago ne saurait plus quoi penser… De toute façon, il ne savait déjà plus quoi penser. Surtout lorsque les yeux impassibles d'Harry Potter ne cessaient de se poser sur sa personne…

À suivre…


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Salut tout le monde! Alors voici le nouveau chapitre!

**What we mustn't know **

**Chapitre 3**

Harry ignorait quoi penser en regardant les yeux gris de Kane le foudroyer vicieusement. Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pour quelle raisons son "fils venu du futur" avait éprouvé le besoin de se jeter dans les bras de Drago Malfoy, un type à qui il n'avait presque jamais parlé. En fait, s'il devait être honnête avec lui-même, il avait à peine remarquer l'existence du Serpentard avant ce matin. Pas que le blond devait prendre cela comme une attaque personnelle, il remarquait rarement l'existence des personnes autour de lui. Pourquoi l'aurait-il fait? Est-ce que cela l'aiderait à protéger sa sœur? Il en doutait fortement. Et le but de sa vie était de protéger sa sœur. De quoi? Il n'en savait absolument rien, son père avait toujours été évasif sur le sujet. Le Seigneur des ténèbres était mort après son attaque sur leur maison, alors quel autre ennemi sa sœur pouvait-elle bien avoir? Il avait toujours pensé que son père exagérait légèrement, mais en voyant cet enfant… cet enfant qui n'avait que 4 ans de moins que lui lorsqu'il y pensait, comment pouvait-il douter des paroles emplis de suspicions de son père?

- Nous ne voulions pas minimiser ce que tu ressens, Kane. Souffla sa jumelle, visiblement troublé. Mais, tu dois comprendre que nous sommes… comment dire… pris au dépourvu par ton arrivé.

"Pris au dépourvu" était une expression bien trop faible pour exprimer le choc qu'Harry venait de recevoir. Premièrement, il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'il avait eu un fils. L'idée d'être dans une relation le faisait presque pâlir de panique et il avait réussi l'exploit de coucher avec une femme et de la rendre enceinte, n'était-ce pas absolument traumatisant? Deuxièmement, les voyages dans le passé n'étaient pas censés exister, mais le fait que cet enfant était là prouvait bien que cela était possible… Troisièmement, Kane semblait avoir beaucoup plus d'affection pour un inconnu tel que Malfoy plutôt que pour lui. De toute évidence, il n'avait pas été un bon père dans le futur. Ce n'était guère étonnant. Après près de 8 ans à vivre chez les Dursley et ensuite être élevé par un père qui préférait lui montrer des techniques de combat plutôt que de l'emmener aux glissades d'eau… Sans oublier qu'il avait autant de personnalité qu'un poisson rouge… Bien évidemment qu'il ne pouvait qu'être un père exécrable.

- Je sais que tu veux tout changer Kane. Poursuivit sa jumelle. Mais, pourrais-tu, au moins, nous donner quelques indications pour commencer? Nous ne savons pas du tout ce que ce "tout" veut dire! Est-ce que changer ma coupe de cheveux aide à modifier ce "tout"?

Son fils eut une grimace explicite et Kathleen hocha vigoureusement la tête.

- C'est ce que je me disais. Nous ne savons pas du tout par où commencer et mon père… enfin ton grand-père va sûrement décider que de me surprotéger et la seule chose qu'il faut faire…

La grimace de Kane sembla redoubler et Harry haussa un sourcil.

- Surprotéger Kathleen n'est pas la solution? Demanda-t-il d'une voix monotone.

Tous les regards se posèrent brusquement sur lui, comme si le fait d'entendre le son de sa voix était un miracle. Il ne pouvait pas les blâmer de cette réaction. Ouvrir sa bouche n'avait jamais semblé être quelque chose de très intéressant. Qui voulait entendre l'opinion du frère de la Survivante. Une ombre n'était pas censée parler.

- La surprotéger n'est pas du tout la solution! Approuva vigoureusement Kane. Pas du tout!

- Alors quelle serait une solution afin de pouvoir "tout changer"?

Harry ignorait pourquoi il perdait son temps à interroger Kane quand son père arriverait sûrement dans la prochaine heure, avec un plan d'attaque. Merde alors… le dernier "plan d'attaque" de son père lui avait brisé le bras. Cette sensation n'était pas tout à fait inédite, mais il n'avait aucune envie de la revivre dans les prochains mois.

- Il y a plusieurs solutions. Répondit calmement Kane, sans élaborer.

Ok… Cela voulait dire qu'il devait poser des questions plus spécifiques. Son regard se dirigea jusqu'à Malfoy qui le regardait, visiblement abasourdi. Toutes les émotions que ce type ressentaient pouvaient être si clairement lues sur son visage. Comme lorsqu'il lui avait foncé dedans et qu'il avait semblé sur le point de lui arracher la tête… Harry dut se faire violence pour ne pas rouler des yeux avant de secouer la tête. Une question plus précise… plus précise…

- Est-ce qu'une de ces solutions aurait un lien avec Malfoy?

- Lucius Malfoy est puissant et pourrait être un atout. Narcissa Malfoy est puissante et pourrait être un atout. Abraxas Malfoy est…

- Ça suffit. Je rectifie. Est-ce qu'une de ces solutions aurait un lien avec _**Drago**_ Malfoy?

Kane ferma péniblement les yeux, semblant chercher au fond de lui ce qu'il pouvait dire. Cette femme qui avait décidé d'envoyer ce petit garçon en utilisant un sort aussi énervant devait véritablement être désespéré. Le visage d'Harry se crispa lorsqu'il ne put s'empêcher de se demander qui pouvait bien être la femme qui avait accepté de lui faire un enfant. Elle devait avoir les yeux gris. Personne dans sa famille n'avait les yeux gris.

- Drago Malfoy est la clé. Finit par répondre Kane.

- La clé de quoi? S'empressa de demander Kathleen.

- De tout.

Bien évidemment de tout. Harry croisa les bras sur sa poitrine alors que sa jumelle semblait être dans une grande réflexion. Essayait-elle vraiment de comprendre les paroles nébuleuses de Kane? Parce que lui était sur le point d'abandonner. En fait oui, il abandonnait tout simplement. Il dirait tout ce qu'il savait à son père et celui-ci lui dirait comment gérer la situation. Ni plus ni moins. Il n'avait pas besoin de se casser la tête. Soudainement, son fils vacilla avant de fermer les yeux et de s'évanouir. Harry le rattrapa d'instinct et fronça les sourcils. Il posa alors la main sur le front du jeune adolescent et remarqua qu'il faisait une légère fièvre. Voyager dans le passé devait être difficile pour le corps… sans oublier le choc qu'il avait dû subir en faisant le dit voyage. Harry le souleva alors dans ses bras et ne put s'empêcher d'observer les traits de son fils. Kane était un bel enfant, personne ne pouvait le lier. Ses traits semblaient plus fins que les siens et sa peau était aussi blanche que l'ivoire. Au premier coup d'œil, il avait eu l'impression d'avoir à faire à une copie conforme de sa personne, mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il devait ressembler vaguement à sa mère… Cette personne qui avait accepté de lui donner un enfant… Un enfant qui ne semblait pas du tout proche de lui, mais il ne pouvait pas en demander plus. Il n'avait jamais cru qu'il serait possible pour une personne telle que lui de se reproduire.

- Nous devrions le ramener à l'infirmerie. S'écria sa jumelle. Il va devoir reprendre ses forces avant que… Papa n'arrive.

Le Griffondor n'avait nullement hâte de voir l'interrogatoire auquel son fils allait être confronté. Son père faisait passer l'Inquisition pour une bande de clowns aux nez rouges. Son regard se posa soudainement sur Malfoy qui fixait son fils avec une certaine appréhension, ce type au nez trop pointu était vraiment "la clé de tout". Pourquoi exactement? Était-il plus intelligent que la moyenne? Plus puissant que la moyenne? Qu'est-ce ce garçon, qui avait des traits si délicats qu'il ressemblait presque à une fille, pouvait bien avoir de si spécial pour qu'il soit leur salvation? Il se poserait des questions plus tard, pour l'instant, il devait emmener son fils à l'infirmerie.

- Au revoir. Déclara-t-il aux deux Serpentards.

Malfoy sortit brusquement de sa torpeur pour s'approcher de lui aux pas de charges. Il s'arrêta avec détermination devant lui, et Harry dut baisser la tête afin de le fixer dans les yeux. Il n'avait vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec ce type.

- Cette farce a suffisamment duré Potter! S'étrangla le blond. Tu peux dire à ce pauvre gamin que la plaisanterie est terminée! Tu as eu ton moment de gloire, maintenant tu peux tout arrêter!

Malfoy pensait vraiment qu'il perdrait son temps à faire tout cela? Harry se contenta de rouler des yeux avant de lui tourner le dos et de partir en direction de l'infirmerie, suivi de très près par sa jumelle.

()()()()

Drago fixa le dos de Potter, la bouche ouverte sous la surprise. Ce type… Ce type pathétique venait véritablement de le planter là? Ses poings se crispèrent à lui faire mal et il montra les dents. Alors, non seulement il lui fonçait dedans, mais en plus il osait l'ignorer de cette façon? Il allait commettre un meurtre dans les dix prochaines secondes… Comment une simple ombre osait lui manquer autant de respect? Tout bien réfléchi, il préférait l'idiote qu'on surnommait la Survivante. Au moins, elle se contentait de s'enfarger dans ses propres souliers!

- Tu devrais essayer de mieux t'entendre avec Potter. Fit remarquer placidement Blaise. Après tout, il s'agit de ton futur mari.

Drago fit violemment volte-face et montra sauvagement les dents à son meilleur ami. Le mulâtre eut un minuscule sourire vide qui lui tombait sérieusement sur les nerfs.

- De quoi est-ce que tu parles!? Hurla le blond.

- Tu n'as pas remarqué que cet enfant à tes yeux? Je croyais que tu avais un meilleur sens de l'observation.

- Oh va te faire foutre, Blaise. Siffla Drago. Premièrement, je ne laisserai jamais ce singe, ce babouin, cet insecte…

- Je croyais que tu avais décidé que Potter était un mammifère?

- Cet être insignifiant qui est Harry Potter me toucher avec un bâton!

- Cela dépend toujours de quel bâton l'on parle.

Drago décida d'ignorer cette réplique sous peine de devoir étrangler son meilleur ami qui continuait à sourire paisiblement.

- Deuxièmement, je suis un _**homme**_! Depuis quand les hommes peuvent-ils porter des enfants!? Hein!?

- Oh… Alors, tu assumes tout de suite que si tu étais en relation avec Harry Potter, tu serais celui qui se ferait mettre. Intéressant.

Cette fois-ci, le blond Serpentard ne put que devenir écarlate alors que le sourire de Blaise devenait de plus en plus prononcé. Il commençait vraiment à haïr le mulâtre.

- Troisièmement, je suis fiancé à Pansy. Conclut fébrilement Drago. Alors, je ne veux plus _**jamais**_ entendre ce délire!

- Est-ce que ça veut dire que tu seras la "femme" dans ta relation avec Pansy?

Cette fois-ci, Drago n'hésita nullement à donner un coup de poing à son meilleur ami qui se contenta d'éclater de rire. Ce n'était nullement drôle! De toute façon, il était inutile de se demander quelle malheureuse idiote allait accepter de se laisser toucher par ce… ce rustre de Potter parce que cet enfant ne venait pas du futur. L'idée n'était pas seulement ridicule, mais tout à fait grotesque.

- Va mourir, Blaise! Cette situation est une plaisanterie!

Le visage de son meilleur ami reprit son sérieux avant qu'il se secoue délicatement la tête, ses cheveux bouclés virevoltant sur ses épaules.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il s'agisse d'une blague. Répliqua le mulâtre. De toute façon, es-tu capable d'imaginer _**Harry Potter**_ faisant la moindre plaisanterie?

- Il veut seulement de l'attention. Rétorqua Drago.

- Et Kane? Tu penses lui aussi qu'il ne veut que de l'attention?

Le blond eut une grimace en pensant aux larmes du jeune adolescent. Il aimait bien les enfants, malgré le fait qu'il le niait de toutes ses forces, mais Kane était presque spécial à ses yeux. Peut-être parce qu'il avait pleuré dans ses bras et qu'il l'avait serré si fort… comme s'il ne voulait jamais le lâcher…

- Je pense que je ne veux pas m'en mêler. Finit par dire Drago.

- S'il dit la vérité et que tu es vraiment la "clé", penses-tu vraiment qu'on te laissera tranquille?

- Me laisser tranquille pourquoi? Ce n'était pas comme si nous étions en danger de mort! Malgré son incompétence flagrante, Kathleen Potter a vaincu le dernier mage noir qui existait. Il n'y a plus de danger!

Blaise haussa nonchalamment les épaules et Drago préféra penser à autre chose. Il n'y avait plus de danger depuis 15 ans et il refusait de penser autrement.

À suivre…


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Alors, vous devez avoir remarqué que j'ai pris plus de temps pour écrire ce chapitre et la raison de cela est simple… l'école a recommencé (éclate brusquement en sanglots). Et qui dit «école» dit que je n'ai plus de vie. Je vais faire de mon mieux pour écrire aussi régulièrement que possible, mais je ne fais aucune promesse… Je vais vraiment essayer d'écrire au moins un chapitre par mois, mais… ce sera difficile. En tout cas, afin de m'aider dans tout cela, je ne répondrai plus aux reviews pendant la période scolaire. Je remercie ceux qui prendront le temps de m'envoyer un message d'encouragement! Je vous aime tous!

**What we mustn't know **

**Chapitre 4**

Harry croisa calmement les bras sur sa poitrine alors que Kathleen s'amusait à faire les cent pas dans l'infirmerie. Pour l'instant, Kane dormait profondément et Harry pouvait aisément deviner que son père arriverait dans les dix prochaines minutes. Après tout, comment le grand James Potter pouvait-il rester éloigner tandis que son ange adoré était en danger? Même si Kane affirmait que de surprotéger Kathleen n'était pas la solution, le brun pouvait facilement deviner que son père ne le verrait pas de cette façon. Il faillit rouler les yeux, mais il avait peur que les gens s'évanouissent en le voyant afficher une telle émotion. De l'exaspération sur le visage de l'ombre? Il avait bien peur que cela soit une des dix causes de l'Apocalypse. Kathleen se laissa choir soudainement à ses côtés, et Harry tourna légèrement les yeux dans sa direction. Sa jumelle enfouit son visage entre ses mains, ses cheveux auburn tombant sur ses épaules. Harry aurait voulu pouvoir dire quelque chose, mais il ne savait pas quels mots feraient l'affaire. Lui dire que tout allait bien se passe était, bien évidemment, un mensonge. Peut-être que lui qu'il n'y avait rien de surprenant à voir un enfant du futur était plus probable. Non, cela n'aiderait pas du tout la situation. Une part de lui avait toujours pensé que le Seigneur des ténèbres reviendrait, ne serait-ce que parce que son père ne cessait de le lui répéter, mais un enfant du futur? Même son paranoïaque de paternel n'aurait imaginé une chose pareille. Quelqu'un ouvrit violemment la porte, et Harry n'eut nullement besoin de tourner la tête pour savoir qu'il s'agissait de son père. Kathleen se redressa comme un ressort, le corps aussi rigide qu'une barre de fer. Dumbledore et McGonagall rentrèrent dans l'infirmerie après son père.

- Kathleen… Harry.

Cette fois-ci, le Griffondor fut bien obligé de tourner les yeux en direction de James Potter. Le visage de son père était aussi glacé que d'habitude, hormis la lueur d'inquiétude qui vacillait dans son regard brun. Kathleen s'approcha lentement de son père et lui tapota maladroitement le bras. Après tout, qui oserait toucher plus longtemps que nécessaire James Potter? Si même sa fille adorée n'osait s'approcher de lui…

- C'est lui? Demanda son père.

- Effectivement, Auror Potter. Approuva Dumbledore. Il s'agit de votre petit-fils.

Son père s'approcha brusquement de Kane et, sans la moindre délicatesse, le secoua afin de le réveiller. Kane se redressa comme un ressort, ses yeux gris s'écarquillant en tombant dans ceux de James. Puis, à sa grande surprise, les sourcils de Kane se froncèrent alors que son nez se plissait dédaigneusement.

- Tu es mon petit-fils?

- C'est évident, non? Siffla Kane, visiblement sur la défensive.

De toute évidence, Kane n'aimait pas beaucoup les membres de sa famille. Ni même lui d'ailleurs. Il le regardait à peine, mais il devait admettre qu'il préférait nettement que son fils le regarde à peine qu'il le déteste comme il semblait détester James Potter. Le regard de son père se refroidit et il croisa les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Dumbledore m'a dit que tu es venu changer le passé. Pourquoi ferais-tu une chose pareille?

- Parce que je le dois. Répliqua, d'une voix monotone, Kane.

Harry se redressa lentement, voyant clairement le regard de son père devenir de plus en plus glacial. Cela n'était jamais bon signe. Il n'avait pas peur que son père donne une raclée à son fils, mais il n'avait aucune envie qu'il lui lance une parole sanguinaire et cruelle. Il était probablement un père médiocre, mais il pouvait au moins faire ce léger effort.

- Il est obligé de répondre comme ça. Expliqua-t-il. Il s'agit du sortilège.

Kane sembla surpris de son intervention, mais Harry ne prit pas la peine de lui lancer un regard rassurant. Kane venait de vivre une expérience traumatisante, il n'avait pas besoin que James vienne lui infliger encore plus de douleur.

- Je le sais déjà. On m'a tout dit. Je ne comprends pas, par contre, comment le fils d'un mangemort…

- Auror Potter! Protesta vivement McGonagall. Monsieur Malfoy était sous l'influence de l'impérium…

- Peu importe. Alors, comment un Serpentard est censé être la clé de ce changement.

- Il ne s'agit pas d'une question. Fit remarquer Kane, les dents serrées.

- Très bien. Quel est l'intérêt de Drago Malfoy pour notre camp?

- Il peut tout changer.

- Comment?

- En changeant tout.

L'irritation semblait irradié de son père et Harry se frotta légèrement les paupières. Il devait faire quelque chose avant que son père n'explose et qu'il décide que la meilleure façon d'obtenir des réponses de Kane étaient de l'étrangler.

- Est-ce que son père est vraiment dans le camp du Seigneur des ténèbres? Demanda brusquement Harry, attirant l'attention de Kane sur lui.

- C'est compliqué. Expliqua Kane.

- Pourquoi est-ce compliqué?

- Parce que son cœur et son corps ne sont pas en harmonie à mon époque.

Harry hocha lentement la tête. La réponse de Kane pouvait impliquer plusieurs choses. Soit que Lucius Malfoy allait, à nouveau, être ensorcelé par l'impérium par le Seigneur des ténèbres, ou peut-être par le côté de la lumière.

- Qui l'a ensorcelé?

- Personne ne l'a ensorcelé.

- D'accord… alors à qui son corps appartient-il?

- À Voldemort.

Les yeux gris, presque argentés, de son fils étaient rivés aux siens et, pour une fois, il avait son entière attention. Peut-être que Kane le voyait, enfin, comme un allié. Merde alors… quel genre de père avait-il bien pu être dans le futur? Il se connaissait suffisamment pour être à peu près convaincu qu'il n'avait pas abandonné son fils… Il ne se croyait pas capable d'une chose pareille… enfin il l'espérait. Sa main se posa sur sa poitrine où se trouvait le tatouage qui le marquait depuis son enfance. Oui… il espérait ne pas avoir abandonné son enfant.

- Et son cœur?

- À lui-même.

Bon, alors le Seigneur des ténèbres n'avait pas ensorcelé Lucius Malfoy, mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il ne l'obligerait pas, dans le futur, à être un de ses partisans.

- Est-ce que le Seigneur des ténèbres va kidnapper Drago Malfoy et obliger Lucius Malfoy à le servir?

Peut-être était-ce pour cela que Drago Malfoy était "la clé". Lucius Malfoy avait beaucoup d'influence… assez d'influence pour changer le cours des choses et aider le Seigneur des ténèbres à atteindre le sommet.

- Non.

Ah merde… et voilà sa belle théorie qui venait de disparaitre. Les yeux de Kane semblaient le supplier de lui poser la bonne question, mais il ne savait pas quoi dire.

- Pourquoi Drago Malfoy est-il la clé? Murmura-t-il.

- Parce qu'il peut tout changer. Répondit Kane, visiblement découragé.

- Est-ce qu'il a un pouvoir spécial? Demanda brusquement son père.

- Oui.

Harry fronça les sourcils, alors que le regard de Kane se tournait, visiblement avec un certain mécontentement, sur James. Les yeux bruns de son père s'effilèrent immédiatement et il se pencha afin d'être nez à nez avec Kane.

- Quel est ce pouvoir?

- Il peut tout changer.

Les dents de James se crispèrent l'une contre l'autre, et il ne savait tristement plus quelle question il pouvait poser. Kane posa soudainement une main sur son front avant de fermer péniblement les yeux.

- Il a besoin de repos. Déclara lentement Harry.

- J'ai d'autres questions…

- Ce n'est pas vrai. Rétorqua le Griffondor. Laisse-le dormir.

Le regard meurtrier que son père lui lança ne le fit nullement réagir. Que pouvait-il bien lui dire qu'on ne lui avait pas déjà dit? Il posa alors une main vigoureuse sur le bras de Kane et l'obligea à se recoucher. Les yeux gris le fixaient avec une étrange émotion avant de se fermer. En moins d'une minute, son fils s'était rendormi. Kathleen s'approcha lentement de lui et posa une main rassurante sur son épaule. Une manière de dire qu'il avait bien fait de laisser Kane dormir au lieu de lui poser des questions qui étaient, de toute façon, nullement assez précises. Il savait déjà ce qu'il devait faire.

- Lucius Malfoy va redevenir un mangemort. Commença James. Et son fils est important pour notre cause. Voilà tout ce qu'un enfant venu du futur peut nous dire afin que nous puissions sauver l'Angleterre.

Personne ne pouvait manquer le ton dégoûté de son père. Une part d'Harry ne pouvait l'en blâmer. Après tout, son père avait toujours été convaincu que le Seigneur des ténèbres reviendrait et qu'il s'agirait, enfin, de son moment de vengeance pour la mort de Lily Potter.

- De toute évidence, la seule chose que vous pouviez faire, Kathleen et Harry, est de vous rapprocher de ce Serpentard.

Harry n'osait pas protester alors qu'il venait d'envoyer son père promener et se contenta donc de serrer les dents. Comment pouvait-il se rapprocher de Drago Malfoy? Ce type le détestait alors qu'il ne lui avait rien fait. Peut-être pouvait-il sentir que sa personnalité rivalisait avec celle d'un poisson rouge. Ou bien n'appréciait-il que ceux qui lui embrassaient les pieds à chaque minute de la journée. Dans tous les cas, Drago Malfoy ne l'appréciait pas et cela ne risquait pas de changer. Comment allait-il se rapprocher de lui exactement?

- Harry veille sur ta sœur.

- Oui père.

James hocha avec colère la tête.

- Je reviendrais dans un mois afin que je puisse interroger, à nouveau, cet enfant. Je veux des nouvelles informations d'ici là.

- Oui père. Répéta Harry.

Il avait l'horrible impression d'être un perroquet. Ah et puis, cela importait peu. Il préférait 100 fois être le perroquet de James Potter plutôt que le chien des Dursley.

()()()()

Drago savait qu'il rêvait. Il jeta un vague regard sur la neige qui recouvrait le sol. Il avait beau marché, il savait qu'il ne se rendait nulle part. Il n'y avait jamais de but ici. Hormis regarder cette magnifique neige blanche… Ses pieds l'obligeaient à marcher, alors que ses yeux observaient attentivement la neige. Dès qu'il vit le premier signe, un immense sourire se forma sur ses lèvres.

- Ombre. Chantonna-t-il avec amusement.

Des lumières qui lui semblaient vivantes se mirent à tournoyer autour de lui, semblant le féliciter d'avoir découvert ce que voulait dire ce mot. Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elles devaient le féliciter. Pour lui, ses signes étaient aussi lisibles que du français ou de l'anglais… En fait, il disait n'importe quoi. Toutes les langues du monde lui étaient lisibles. En moins d'une semaine, il pouvait apprendre une langue. Son petit don personnel. Il pointa un nouveau signe et les lumières semblèrent frémir sous l'anticipation.

- Naissance. Déchiffra-t-il.

Les lumières se mirent à virevolter autour de lui et Drago éclata de rire avant de se laisser tomber, sur le dos, dans la magnifique neige. Une lumière se posa sur le bout de son nez avant de pénétrer dans sa chair. Un don rien que pour lui… Il était spécial lui aussi.

À suivre…


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages de cette histoire ne m'appartiennent pas et appartiennent, bien évidemment, à J.K Rowling! Par contre, cette histoire m'appartient.

**Message de l'auteur** : Bonjour tout le monde! Alors, voici le nouveau chapitre!

**What we mustn't know **

**Chapitre 5**

Drago ne fut nullement surpris lorsqu'il vit Kane Potter affublé de l'uniforme des Griffondors. Le garçon de 12 ans lui jeta un regard qui semblait vaguement désespéré avant d'aller s'asseoir avec les autres enfants de son âge qui le fixaient tous comme s'il avait deux têtes. En même temps, si un énergumène apparaissait en plein milieu de la grande salle en proclamant qu'il venait du futur… les regards déconcertés étaient attendus. Le blond laissa échapper un soupir et ne put s'empêcher de souhaiter que Kane ne souffrirait pas trop de sa petite plaisanterie. De toute évidence, tout était de la faute d'Harry Potter. Il ne fallait pas être un génie pour deviner que l'Ombre avait voulu sa part de lumière et avait décidé d'utiliser cet enfant pour l'avoir. Les yeux gris de Drag se tournèrent alors en direction du brun Griffondor et il sursauta violemment en réalisant que celui-ci le regardait déjà. Malgré lui, il se sentit devenir aussi rouge qu'une pivoine en croisant le regard bien trop intense. Potter avait toujours semblé si… ennuyé par tout… Il n'aurait jamais pensé que le brun pouvait regarder quoi que ce soit avec autant d'intérêt. Et voir de l'intérêt dans ses yeux était… vaguement troublant. Blaise se racla bruyamment la gorge à côté de lui et Drago tressaillit visiblement avant que son rougissement ne s'étende jusqu'à sa nuque. Cela faisait combien de temps exactement qu'il fixait Harry Potter? Il tourna les yeux vers son meilleur ami qui souriait déjà comme un malade.

- Alors, tu commences à te faire courtiser par le futur père de ton enfant?

- Va te faire foutre Blaise! Protesta avec fougue Drago.

- C'est ton destin, pas le mien. Répliqua stoïquement son ex-meilleur ami.

- Je… Ce n'est pas ça! Je suis juste tellement en colère contre lui! Regarde Kane! À cause de sa stupide petite plaisanterie, il est mis à part dans sa propre maison! Tout ça à cause de ce crétin de Potter.

- Sucre-Gorge… un petit oiseau m'a dit que tu allais me tromper avec un pénis?

Drago roula aussitôt des yeux avant de se tourner vers sa fiancée, Pansy Parkinson. La jeune fille au teint basané et aux grands yeux marrons, lui fit un sourire carnassier avant de s'asseoir à ses côtés.

- Tu ne pensais tout de même pas qu'il était hétéro, Pansy Chérie. S'étonna faussement Blaise.

- Aucun garçon hétéro n'est aussi joli, mais je croyais qu'il aurait la décence d'atteindre notre mariage pour me tromper. Je suis affreusement offusquée.

- Oh fermez-la vous deux! S'indigna Drago. Ce n'est vraiment pas drôle.

- Comment oses-tu être en colère, fiancé indigne? Demanda Pansy, faussement estomaquée. Je ne suis pas celle qui n'est pas fidèle!

- Tu as parfaitement raison Pansy. Poursuivit le mulâtre. Et pire encore, il ose te mentir alors qu'il a fait un enfant hors des liens sacrés du mariage.

- Choc et calomnie! Misère et maléfice! Concombre et…

- Canneberge? Suggéra Blaise.

Drago se renfrogna davantage alors que ses deux camarades éclataient de rire. Il ne voyait pas où était l'amusement dans toute cette histoire. Il n'était certainement pas gay et si, par un miracle, il l'était, Potter ne serait certainement pas son premier choix… ni même son millième choix. Il savait très bien qu'ils ne faisaient que se moquer de la situation. Et franchement… elle était ridicule.

- Non, mais sérieusement… si cet enfant vient vraiment du futur, je n'ai qu'une seule question… Commença Pansy en se servant un verre de jus.

- Comment a-t-il fait cela? Proposa Blaise.

- Quelle pauvre idiote a réussi à succomber aux charmes inexistants de l'Ombre?

- Ah… ne dis pas ça. Protesta le mulâtre. Certaines personnes aiment le type grand, silencieux et puissant.

- Intéressant. Approuva Drago. Dommage que Potter rentre plutôt dans la catégorie grand, idiot et pathétique.

Pansy se mit à rire de plus belle, alors que Blaise ricanait. Un enfant venu du futur parce que le dit futur était horrible? Pourquoi le serait-il? Il n'y avait pas eu de mage noir depuis le Seigneur des ténèbres. À moins que celui-ci décide de renaître d'entre les morts, il ne voyait pas exactement quel autre sorcier serait assez cinglé pour décider d'éliminer tout ce qui bougeait. Au bout d'un moment, les trois Serpentards se levèrent à l'unisson afin de se rendre en classe. Ils furent soudainement interceptés par Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley et les jumeaux Potter. Drago se fit un devoir sacré de ne pas croiser le regard hypnotisant du brun. Un tel crétin n'avait pas le droit d'avoir des yeux aussi intensément verts. Il y aurait dû avoir une loi contre ça. Kathleen Potter passa une main nerveuse dans ses longs cheveux auburn et, tristement pour elle, l'un de ses doigts resta coincé dans un nu. Elle devient alors écarlate avant de se mordre la lèvre inférieure.

- Bonjour Malfoy, Zabini… Parkinson.

La Poufsouffle semblait étrangement terrifiée à la mention du nom de sa fiancée. Drago leva un sourcil intrigué alors que Pansy roulait des yeux.

- Oui, oui bonjour oh Grande Survivante. Salua Pansy. Est-ce qu'il y a une raison particulière à ta présence et à celle de ta cours de loyaux chiens… je veux dire amis?

Weasley devient soudainement écarlate et Drago se prépara mentalement à entendre sa voix criarde. Le blond avait rarement eu la tristesse de parler à Weasley, mais à chaque fois que cela arrivait, ses oreilles commençaient à saigner. Et ses amis osaient dire qu'il souffrait de crises hystériques…

- Pour dire la vérité, nous nous fichons éperdument de toi, Parkinson. Fit remarquer calmement Potter. C'est ton fiancé qui nous intéresse.

- Qui vous intéresse et qui t'intéresse, toi? Demanda Blaise, amusé.

- Il nous intéresse tous. Répondit Potter, visiblement ennuyé.

- Je savais que les lionceaux avaient le sang chaud. Approuva son meilleur ami. Une partouze Drago? L'idée te semble tentante?

Drago devient écarlate, mais il fut immensément heureux de voir que Weasley était encore plus rouge que lui. Parfois, avoir comme meilleur ami un mulâtre et une fiancée de descendance espagnole n'était vraiment pas commode. Pour une fois, quelqu'un d'autre que lui rougissait. Kathleen Potter était de la même couleur que ses cheveux, par contre son jumeau semblait parfaitement indifférent.

- Je me fiche des besoins corporels de Malfoy. Poursuivit, tout aussi impassiblement, Potter. Je veux simplement découvrir en quoi il est si spécial.

Le regard indifférent que Potter promena sur sa personne lui fit presque montrer les dents sous la rage. En quoi était-ce si surprenant de penser qu'il était spécial? Il était beau, riche et talentueux! Était-ce donc une telle surprise pour la foutue ombre?

- Je n'ai pas besoin de me prouver quoi que ce soit Potter. Cracha le blond Serpentard. Je suis meilleur que toi en tout.

- Et nous allons être en retard en cours. Interrompit brusquement Granger.

Drago se fichait éperdument d'être en retard au cours de Flitwick. Tout ce qui comptait pour lui était d'arracher les yeux de ce connard de Griffondor. De toute façon, Harry Potter ne méritait pas d'avoir des yeux vert émeraude. Le brun croisa les bras sur sa poitrine tout en levant un sourcil dans sa direction.

- Me battre. Répéta-t-il d'un ton calme qui voulait absolument tout dire.

- Oh s'il te plait! Je suis l'attrapeur des Serpentards! Je suis l'un des meilleurs élèves de l'école!

- D'accord.

Le blond s'arrêta en plein milieu de sa tirade, ne comprenant visiblement pas où Potter voulait en venir.

- D'accord quoi? Demanda-t-il, suspicieux.

- Je veux découvrir ce que tu as de si spécial. De toute évidence, je dois passer du temps avec toi pour le savoir.

- Tu ne passeras certainement pas du temps avec moi! S'étrangla Drago.

- Alors, faisons un pari.

- Je ne veux pas!

- Tu as peur de ne pas pouvoir me battre Malfoy? Je croyais que tu étais le meilleur parmi nous simples mortels.

Drago commençait vraiment à détester la voix inébranlable de Potter. Tout en ce type semblait vouloir le provoquer. En fait, son existence semblait vouloir le provoquer. Putain de Potter…

- Quel pari? Demanda Drago, les dents serrés.

- Un match d'attrapeurs.

Un sourire carnassier apparut sur le visage de Drago avant qu'il n'hoche positivement la tête. Il était le meilleur attrapeur de l'école et tout le monde le savait. Si Potter avait eu une once de talent, il se serait inscrit dans l'équipe des Griffondors dont l'attrapeur était si nulle que Drago ne perdait même pas son temps à garder les yeux pour le battre.

- Nous sommes presqu'en retard. Poursuivit soudainement Granger. Tous les partis sont d'accord? Alors, ce soir à 19h nous nous rejoindrons sur le terrain de Quidditch. Tout le monde est d'accord?

Ils hochèrent la tête avant de partir respectivement vers leur classe.

()()()()

Harry eut à peine le temps de s'asseoir que Ron se pencha à son oreille.

- J'ai tellement hâte de voir l'expression de Malfoy quand tu vas lui faire mordre la poussière.

- Ah.

- Tu peux agir aussi froidement que tu veux, je sais qu'à l'intérieur tu trépignes d'impatience.

- Peu importe.

Ron se mit à rire de plus belle et Harry ne put empêcher un léger sourire d'apparaître sur son visage. Il devait admettre que Malfoy lui tombait sur les nerfs. Il détestait les gens arrogants et Malfoy… et bien la modestie ne l'étouffait certainement pas. Si le battre à plat de couture lui permettait de non seulement accomplir sa mission, mais aussi de rabattre le caquet au blond… il n'allait certainement pas dire non. Son regard se tourna vers McGonagall et il ne put s'empêcher de penser à Kane. Il espérait qu'il allait bien. Après tout, ce matin il n'avait pu que lui donner une vague claque dans le dos en signe de solidarité. Il ne savait pas comment être plus gentil, même envers son propre enfant. N'était-ce pas pathétique? Il n'avait pas été entrainé pour être socialement adapté. Et il n'aurait jamais pensé que cela pouvait être un problème avant d'avoir rencontré Kane…

()()()()

Drago attendait avec une impatience presque palpable Potter. Il serra fébrilement son balai et jeta un bref regard sur ses vêtements. Il n'avait pas mis son uniforme, mais ses hautes bottes en cuir et son pantalon noir moulant étaient assez distingués pour faire réaliser à Potter qu'il n'était pas n'importe qui. Pas que Potter ait assez d'intelligence pour reconnaitre des vêtements de qualité… ce crétin… Les yeux de Pansy dérivèrent jusqu'à sa chute de reins et elle posa une main mélodramatique sur son front.

- Oh misère… l'amour de ma vie se fait beau pour un autre…

- Dis-toi au moins que tu pourras faire des millions avec les vidéos pornographiques que tu feras. Rassura sarcastiquement Blaise.

Le blond vit une étrange lueur apparaître dans les yeux de sa fiancée et il roula des yeux. Être attiré par Potter était une idée si grotesque… Il vit alors Potter et sa clique marcher dans sa direction et il écarquilla les yeux. Le brun était habillé… de son uniforme. De son stupide uniforme… mais quel crétin. Il ne réalisait donc pas que la chemise l'empêcherait d'être aussi à l'aise dans les airs qu'il le désirait? Cela ne le regardait en rien. Cela l'aiderait, au contraire, à terminer ce match stupide bien plus vite. Il n'avait aucune intention de jouer avec Potter. Il voulait simplement gagner le plus vite possible. Potter se plaça alors devant lui avec l'un des vieux balais de Poudlard. Il devait s'agir d'une mauvaise blague… ce type le sous-estimait grandement… et il n'arrivait pas à comprendre pourquoi. À moins qu'il lui faisait perdre son temps, ce qui était une possibilité. Kathleen se plaça alors vivement entre eux, le vif d'or entre les mains.

- Pourquoi est-ce toi qui as le vif d'or? S'indigna Pansy.

- Pourquoi? Parce que je pourrais _**tricher**_? Répliqua d'une voix minuscule la rouquine tout en évitant soigneusement le regard de sa fiancée.

- Laisse-la Pansy. Assura Drago. Que Potter triche ou non, nous savons déjà comment cela va se terminer.

À sa grande surprise, un sourire amusé apparut sur le visage de Potter avant qu'il ne chevauche son balai. Drago en fit de même tout en se maudissant silencieusement d'avoir réalisé que Potter avait une fossette au coin de sa lèvre.

- Un, deux, trois… Allez-y!

Kathleen avait déjà relâché le vif d'or et Drago ne prit pas de temps pour s'envoler. Il ne prit même pas la peine de regarder où Potter voltigeait sur son balai bon marché. Il voulait ce foutu vif d'or et il le voulait maintenant. Cela faisait peut-être cinq minutes qu'il voulait lorsqu'il réalisa que Potter se laissait littéralement tomber au sol. C'était quoi cette… le vif d'or se trouvait plus en bas, Drago pouvait le voir aussi. Il se mit alors à voler aussi vite que possible afin de rejoindre Potter. Le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus… bordel… et Potter ne remontait pas! Pourquoi ne remontait-il pas? Mourir pour un match de Quidditch? N'était-ce pas entièrement ridicule? Le vif d'or remonta brusquement et, sans le moindre effort, Potter remonta à son tour. Ne sentait-il pas le vent qui fouettait son visage? Drago jeta un regard abasourdi en direction du Griffondor qui… souriait comme un psychopathe. Ils étaient soudainement côte à côte et le vif d'or était à portée de main. Malheureusement, aucun d'entre eux n'arrivaient à l'atteindre. Potter lui lança un sourire carnassier avant de se redresser sur son balai. Drago était bien trop estomaqué pour faire quoi que ce soit. En fait, il laissa sa main retombée tant il était sous le choc. Potter se pencha un peu plus en avant et, dans son immense folie, attrapa le vif d'or de justesse. Les deux atterrirent brusquement et, avant même que Potter puisse dire quoi que ce soit, Drago jeta son balai au sol et se dirigea vers lui jusqu'à ce qu'il puisse enfoncer un index pointu dans son torse. Il détestait vraiment le fait qu'il devait lever la tête afin de pouvoir le regarder droit dans les yeux.

- Es-tu complètement cinglé!? Hurla le blond. Tu aurais pu te casser le cou avec ce balai de pacotilles!

- J'ai gagné. Fit remarquer inutilement le Griffondor.

- Et c'est ce que nous aurions marqué sur ta pierre tombale "Il est mort à 16 ans, mais peu importe il a gagné!".

- Je ne serai pas mort à cause de ça.

- Tu étais **debout** sur un _**balai**_!

- J'ai gagné Malfoy.

Drago s'apprêtait à hurler davantage jusqu'à ce qu'il réalise qu'il se fichait bien que Potter meurt ou vive. Ce connard de merde…

- Parfait… va te faire foutre Potter.

Il se dirigea alors vers ses amis et leur lança un regard noir.

- Pas un mot. Siffla-t-il.

Pour une fois, ils lui obéirent sans poser de question.

À suivre…


End file.
